


Indulgences

by Colamiilk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Guilt, M/M, Nightmares, SO, but its been sitting in my hard drive and it feels halloween-y, i wrote this like last year, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: He had always been selfish.





	Indulgences

“Ha-nii~”

“Oh big brother i know you’re there,,” he swallowed thickly pressing his back further into the shadows. He didn’t know who this was and why he was using Genji’s old nicknames for him to try and lure him out. The mixture of fear and guilt weighing heavy on his heart made him nauseous. He had seen genji’s life spill out under his hands, desperately grabbing onto his shirt sobbing out the last of his hope.

Whoever this was had no remorse for their actions, manipulating such a weak part of Hanzo’s heart. But he supposed he didn’t deserve any. 

“Please stop avoiding me, i miss you so much big brother…” genji wouldn’t miss him, he couldn’t miss him… genji couldn’t feel anything anymore, that was originally why he did it. He didn’t want his poor brother to suffer through the fate set out for him. It was a mistake, he knew that now and he never would be able to forgive himself. 

It wasn’t his decision to make, but he didn’t want genji to see it coming.. He knew how scared genji was, it would’ve hurt less for him not to know… what a selfish choice he made. Deafened by his guilt he didn’t hear anything until the other was right behind him. 

“I found you!” freezing he almost didn’t want to turn around, to see who was impersonating his darling brother. But he had too. Slowly looking he paled, it looked exactly like genji down to the bright crimson wound that ended his life. 

This had to be a grief dream.. It had to have been.. But in his dreams genji almost always screamed and cried, asking how hanzo could even have considered such a thing. Asking why Hanzo had said he loved him only to do that. This genji just stood, looking up at him with a smile so bright you’d barely notice the gigantic wound across his chest. 

He seemed to tower over genji now. A part of his mind added that genji must of stopped growing, biting his lip he ignored the pain that caused him. 

“Hanzo what’s wrong?” this genji wasn’t real. He couldn’t be. Reaching out his hand he paused.. He found he didn’t want to find out if this was a dream, even knowing this was most certainly fake he didn’t care. He wanted to be with his brother still even if it was just in the moments of his own guilt created insanity. 

Was it so wrong to indulge in this? To pretend not only that his brother was here, but that his brother still loved him? It was… he knew he didn’t deserve even the smallest bit of comfort after what he did but..

But he had always been selfish.


End file.
